1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slide module and mobile terminal having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide module with a cover unit for covering a connector so that the connector is not exposed in an open position, and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality that support game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements. For example, a user interface environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search for and/or select functions. Also, because users consider their mobile terminal to be a personal portable device that can express their personality, many different designs for mobile terminals have been developed. For example, mobile terminals come in many different types such as folder types, slide types, swivel types, and the like.
Of the various types of mobile terminals, the slide type mobile terminal is configured such that first and second bodies move relative to each other between a closed position in which the first and second bodies are disposed to overlap with each other and in an open position in which at least a portion between the first and second bodies is exposed.
A connector is arranged where the first and second bodies overlap each other in the open position. As the relative movement distance of the first and second bodies increases, a space where the connector may be disposed is reduced, and if the relative movement distance of the first and second bodies increases by more than a certain distance, a portion of the connector becomes exposed, thereby degrading the aesthetics of the mobile terminal and subjecting the connector to the environment.